Miracles in December
by Harumaki03
Summary: Naruto se había marchado y ella no había podido expresarle sus sentimientos, ¿podría hacerlo en algún momento? ¿Era ella merecedora de recibir esa segunda oportunidad en forma de milagro? (NaruSaku) (Ligero Post-Manga).


"**Miracles in December" **

-/-/-

**Summary: **Naruto se había marchado y ella no había podido expresarle sus sentimientos, ¿podría hacerlo en algún momento? ¿Era ella merecedora de recibir esa segunda oportunidad en forma de milagro? (NaruSaku) (Ligero Post-Manga)**. **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (_créanme, no son míos, de haber sido así, la historia habría sido otra_).

**Nota:** Este es mi primer OneShot participando en el **Concurso de Navidad** de la comunidad **Retos Fanfiction**. El mismo está dedicado a **ASUKA02** porque quiero seguir levantándole los ánimos respecto al **NaruSaku**. Yo no pensaba escribir nada para navidad, pero este concurso me ha subido los ánimos y quiero transmitir parte del mismo.

"_**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction"**_

**-/-/-**

—Mi mundo se llena solo contigo… —fueron las palabras que susurro aquel día, con el corazón atenazándole la garganta.

Su voz, usualmente ruidosa y enérgica, se escuchaba rota y temblorosa. Ella cerro sus ojos, sintiendo un frío profundo calarle los huesos. Se estremeció cuando esos fríos labios rozaron levemente su frente con su aliento cálido.

—Lo siento —murmuro ella, con la voz rota. Le escucho soltar una risita irónica, melancólica.

—Yo también —acarició el cuello femenino con su mano tibia cuyas yemas estaban frías, mientras unía sus frentes por un breve lapso de tiempo—. Te amo —y ella sollozo y él se trago el nudo en su garganta.

Sintió la calidez de él abandonarle —_mano en su cuello, aliento chocando contra el suyo propio, la solidez de su cuerpo contra sí_— y sus pasos alejarse en vía contraria a ella. Cayó de rodillas, ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

¿Por qué esas palabras se atascaban en su garganta, aún después de todo lo ocurrido? Escuchaba sus pasos alejarse mientras sus sollozos la ahogaban; se había marchado y no había podido aclararle.

No había podido decirle... Sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, ya no solo por el hecho de no haberle dicho, sino porque ya no podía verlo más.

**-/-/-**

Los meses pasaban sin pena ni gloria. Había, durante esos dos años, tratado de encontrarlo, pero sin verlo, tratar de escucharle, pero ya no podía.

Como si su memoria ya hubiese ido borrando su voz de sus recuerdos y solo pudiese recordar en imágenes mudas cada momento con él.

La guerra había terminado —_parecía un recuerdo lejano, aunque consigo, dentro de sí, se sentía como algo inmediato aún_— pero en su momento, no pensó en los sentimientos de nadie.

Solamente pensó en actuar. En ayudar a los dos. En curar personas, cuidar de su maestra.

Cuando Naruto se declaró claramente ante sí en aquella ocasión se había quedado sin palabras. Al final, él lo había hecho. Y ella... ella solo pudo observarle marcharse.

Sin darle una respuesta coherente, se había disculpado pero bien sabía que lo hacía por una cosa y que él interpretó otra. Golpeó su frente con el puño cerrado

—"_Sakura tonta, ¡tonta!"_ —se decía. Quizás, por su egoísmo y cobardía, había perdido su verdadero amor.

Se preguntaba si él algún día volvería. Quería creer que sí —_incluso el mismo Sasuke quería creerlo así_— pero el tiempo pasaba y él no regresaba.

¿Debería dejar ese sentimiento atrás?

**-/-/-**

—Sakura, ¿qué tal las cosas en el hospital? —Hatake Kakashi, ataviado con sus ropas de Kage, exceptuando por el sombrero, miraba con sus negros ojos a la que en algún momento fuera su alumna y luego compañera de equipo.

—Los anexos de las alas para pacientes en tratamiento van avanzando satisfactoriamente y el área infantil esta casi terminada —alzó sus verdes ojos del pequeño listado que iba leyendo—. Ah, y el árbol navideño ya esta colocado —finalizó.

Kakashi la observó profundamente y suspiró.

—Por qué siento que estas haciendo esto como una obligación... —se percató de que la ceja derecha de ella tembló un poco.

—Porque este reporte debería de estar dándolo la jefa del hospital y no yo, pero ella se encuentra ocupada atendiendo a la inconsciente anterior Hokage que parece desear acelerar su muerte —dijo entre dientes, provocando una risita en Kakashi.

Ciertamente, Shizune había tenido que ir a cuidar a la resacada Tsunade, que se había puesto como una cuba después de 8 botellas de Sake.

—Calma, calma —rió suavemente él, detrás de su pasamontañas—¿Sabes que ya van a encender el árbol central? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Ino ha estado dando órdenes a todo el mundo —_incluyéndome a mí_— para que todo este listo para esta noche... ¿Irás?

—No lo creo —Sakura acomodó sus papeles —me toca turno esta noche. Sai vino a mi casa esta mañana pidiendo auxilio, con Ino así de hiperactiva no es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer —y ambos soltaron risitas.

—Por cierto —Sakura, quien ya se había encaminado a la salida de la oficina del Hokage, se detuvo—. Quizás él ya regrese —murmuró, provocando con esas palabras que el corazón de ella se detuviese dos segundos.

—¿Qué? —volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole con ligera incredulidad.

—Su último mensaje decía que estaría de regreso para las festividades navideñas —carraspeo un poco —pero no es seguro, ha estado viajando con Bee en los últimos meses, así que nada es seguro.

Sakura asintió, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil mientras su cabeza se llenaba de ideas y recuerdos.

—"_No te emociones... no es seguro"_ —se dijo, murmuró una despedida y salió al pasillo.

Kakashi respiro profundamente, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla. La juventud era ardiente, pensó, de acuerdo con el lema de su amigo Gai.

Sí, _ardientemente_ tonta.

**-/-/-**

—No me agrada la idea de que salgan de misión con esta ventisca —Sakura miraba a Sai, Yamato y Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

—Nunca lo estarás —musitó Sasuke, que miro a Yamato —no sé por qué tenemos que venir a decirle si siempre encontrará un motivo para decir que no.

Sakura le miró enarcando una ceja, Sai suspiró.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —miró a Yamato —deberíamos ir partiendo, Ino tampoco está contenta de que estos días éste fuera.

—Claro, su esclavo personal no estará —Sakura rió mientras les entregaba una bolsa a cada uno con píldoras de soldado y pomadas creadas por ella para las heridas—. Y tú —le pegó con brusquedad en el pecho la de Sasuke —más te vale que cuides bien de tu cuerpo y brazo o te voy a romper el otro —Sasuke la miró seriamente, temiendo internamente por su vida.

—Estaremos de regreso antes de navidad —Yamato se ajustó su abrigo —o eso esperamos.

Sakura asintió y los despidió en la entrada del hospital. Miro al cielo y notó el color plomizo del mismo. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Durante aquel tiempo se había dedicado a mejorar en sus técnicas curativas, cuidar de su maestra (_alejándola del alcohol, aunque no siempre se lograba_) y ser la mano derecha e izquierda de Shizune en el hospital.

Por las noches pensaba en Naruto y dónde estaría, si volvería o si le dedicaba algún pensamiento. A veces sentía que debía arrojar por la borda lo que sentía por él pero se negaba a dejarlo ir.

No podía dejarlo ir. No era como lo que había sentido por Sasuke de pequeños, lo que sentía por el Uzumaki era algo que tiraba de ella día tras día, haciéndole titubear cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Era doloroso, ¿eso había sentido él todos esos años? ¿Esa incertidumbre de no saber si correspondería a sus sentimientos y en su caso, la angustia de no sólo no haberle hecho saber sus sentimientos, sino de que no volviera?

A veces sentía que moriría y luego llegaba el día siguiente y se decía que quizás ese día sí. Las palabras de Kakashi-sensei (_aún le llamaba así de vez en cuando_) habían hecho que su corazón, el cual con esfuerzo había ido sellando poco a poco con lo relacionado a él, se abriese.

¿Y sí no era cierto? ¿Y sí realmente nunca volvía? Se sabía egoísta, reconocía que realmente no debería desear que él regresará y le correspondiera, en realidad se sabía despiadada porque nunca había conocido el corazón del rubio hasta que se declaró ante sí.

Y solo cuando él se marchó (_cuando ya era tarde_) pudo darse cuenta de cuán grande eran sus sentimientos por él —_más de lo que ella misma pensó_— y por eso no se rendía.

Y seguía esperando que él volviese.

**-/-/-**

Reprimió un bostezo mientras avanzaba por las concurridas calles de Konoha; a medida de que el día de navidad se acercaba, más concurridas estaban las calles. Su madre le había reprochado esa mañana que aún no había decorado su apartamento por motivos de las festividades.

En realidad no tenía espíritu navideño, así que no se obligaría a decorar su refugio de algo que no sentía. Solamente había salido de su casa ese frío día porque Ino la había llamado diciendo que tenían que hablar de algo serio que no se podía decir por teléfono.

Estornudo. Maldita Ino, si por su culpa pescaba un resfriado en pleno diciembre la iba a matar.

Pasó junto al enorme árbol que estaba en el centro de Konoha, con sus bolas doradas y rojas, sus luces de diversos colores y su brillante estrella blanca en la cima; realmente la Ino-cerda se había esmerado.

—¿Quieres tener un poco más de fe? —Sakura escuchó que decía un joven junto al cual pasaba —es diciembre, los milagros ocurren en diciembre —decía fervientemente y la otra persona junto a el suspiraba.

¿Sería cierto? Pensó, ¿podía recibir algún milagro en diciembre? No creía en ese tipo de cosas, si algo iba a pasar, lo haría, ya fuese diciembre, marzo u octubre.

Pensó en decírselo al joven, pero se lo pensó mejor. Tampoco era malo tener un poco de fe en esas fechas especiales. Y volvió a su pensamiento anterior.

¿Podría ella recibir algún milagro para la fecha?

**-/-/-**

—¿Sabes que luces ridícula parándote ahí como si esperases a alguien? —Sakura rodó los ojos, cuando la pelirroja no tenía nada que hacer...

—¿No deberías estar examinando que Sasuke-kun esté bien? —Sakura se volvió hacia Karin, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No iré a ver a ese imbécil, no es cosa mía —añadió con cierta amargura. La Haruno suspiró.

—¿Has venido para decirme solamente que luzco como una imbécil frente a la ventana y lloriquear porque Sasuke-kun dice que no te necesita o hay algo más? —a Karin una de sus cejas le tembló de pura rabia.

—¡¿Quién rayos te está lloriqueando?! —la miró echando chispas—. ¡La única que lloriquea aquí eres tú!

—¡¿Ah?! —Sakura se volvió hacia Karin en actitud desafiante—. ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que ando lloriqueando?! ¡No ando lloriqueando, cuatro ojos!

—¡Sí que lo estás, frentona! —se miraron, desafiantes durante un rato y entonces Karin bufó—. Si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué diablos no vas a buscarlo? —gruñó.

Esas palabras desarmaron a la ojiverde, que luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Porque él no quiere ser encontrado —suspiró, volviéndose de nuevo al ventanal con los brazos cruzados—. Ya he intentado buscarlo, sin éxito. Solamente andaba tras sus pasos; cuando llegue a los sitios donde se supone estaría, ya hacía rato que se había marchado.

Karin lució sorprendida.

—Así que volví a los tres meses de búsqueda y me enfoque en mejorar aún más mis técnicas y ayudar a Shizune —cerró sus verdes ojos un instante —así que sencillamente, dejé de buscar y me dedique a esperar.

—¿Cuánto más piensas hacerlo? —Sakura se encogió de hombros, sintiendo su corazón doler, porque ella se había hecho esa misma pregunta durante todo aquel tiempo.

—No lo sé —y el silencio cayó entre las dos.

**-/-/-**

Había algo que había aprendido durante aquel tiempo y era a ser paciente en algunas cosas, tolerar la vagancia de Shikamaru, los ladridos de Akamaru, las tardanzas de mismísimo Hokage (_y no precisamente por haberse perdido en ningún camino de la vida_), las quejas de los niños y las penas de los mayores.

Pero algo que no había aprendido a tolerar era sencillamente —_estornudo_— estar agripada. Era la sensación más molesta en todo el mundo, con la nariz roja, ojos vidriosos, moquillo y voz nasal, lo irónico del asunto es que ella, Haruno Sakura, no tenía medicamento alguno en su casa para tomarse y había tenido que salir a la farmacia bajo aquel frío glacial.

No tenía fuerzas para siquiera hacer un clon decente, qué vergüenza.

Cerró sus ojos y estornudo de nuevo, perdiendo el poco aire que tenía, fue avanzando y así estornudo tres veces más. ¡_Shannaro_! Exclamó mentalmente. Fue a acomodarse la bufanda a la altura de su boca pero... tanteo su cuello al descubierto y casi quiso llorar. Se había dejado la bufanda en la casa, por eso sentía el frío hasta en los huesos.

Bravo Sakura, bravo. Vamos mejorando. Decidió seguir avanzando ya que la farmacia estaba cerca pero se detuvo a estornudar otra vez.

—No pensé que fueras tan inconsciente para salir de casa sin una bufanda al menos-ttebayo —Sakura detuvo sus pasos, sorprendida. Esa voz, esa muletilla.

Se volvió y lo hizo tan aprisa que se mareo.

—¡Eh, eh, con calma! —sujetó a Sakura antes de que pudiese caerse—. No hay necesidad de hacer las cosas aprisa —ella alzó los ojos y lo vio.

Con sus brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa algo nerviosa en esas facciones que ya casi no reconocía.

—¿N-Naruto? —preguntó a media voz, alzando una de sus manos para tocar una de esas mejillas bronceadas, comprobando que era real.

Estaba ahí o quizás no y ya divagaba gracias a la gripe.

—¡Sí! —asintió él, con firmeza, soltándola después de asegurarse que podía estar de pie por sí misma—. Yo... recién acabo de regresar —dijo con cierto nerviosismo y Sakura entrecerró sus ojos mientras su mano en la mejilla masculina se deslizó rápidamente al cuello, haciéndole una llave.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su tono de sorpresa había pasado a reproche—. ¿No que estabas muy feliz de viaje con Bee? —bufó, con sus verdes ojos entornados mientras apretaba ligeramente el cuello de Naruto con su brazo.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acción, parpadeó atónito y luego frunció el ceño.

—Sakura-chan... —dijo en un susurro apenas, buscando su mirada cuando ella lo soltó—. ¿No me extrañaste? —y trato de sujetarla de nuevo, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos.

—No, no lo hice, ¡para nada! —pero su voz de quebró en la última palabra.

Naruto la sujeto por los brazos, buscando su mirada. No podía creer que ella sencillamente no le hubiese extrañado siquiera un poco.

Ya sin poder controlarlo más, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras golpeaba el pecho del Uzumaki.

—¡Eres un tonto, un grandísimo tonto! —Naruto se dejaba hacer mientras trataba de hablarle pero ella no lo dejaba —¡te busque, te busque y no te encontré y me he dedicado a esperarte como una estúpida! —seguía golpeándolo, cada vez con menos fuerza —pensé en rendirme y dejarte ir... y cuando decido hacerlo —alzó sus ojos hacía el rostro del Uzumaki —decides regresar...

—Sakura-chan —musitó él con suavidad —lo lamento —la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a sí —quería darte espacio —su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa —quería volver antes, pero temía volver a ser rechazado —Sakura se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de masculino —había decidido olvidarte —lo escuchó pasar saliva fuertemente —y mírame aquí —y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Entonces... —Sakura sentía que el dolor en su pecho se hacía más grande y que su corazón era estrujado con fuerza —¿lograste olvidarme? —el silencio cayó entre los dos unos minutos, podía percibir el latir desaforado del corazón del Uzumaki bajo su mejilla.

—Mi mundo, Sakura-chan, solo se sigue llenando contigo —susurró y Sakura sintió como sus rodillas se aflojaban, teniendo que aferrarse con fuerza a los antebrazos del rubio.

Su mente le trajo aquella última conversación de nuevo, aquella donde él había susurrado con voz rota sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Era aquello una segunda oportunidad? ¿Merecía ella algo como aquello? ¿Era esto una especie de milagro?

—Yo... —se aclaró la garganta y lo sintió tensarse bajo sus manos —lo único que me mantuvo hasta hoy fueron mis sentimientos por ti, los mismos que quise encerrar y no pude —apretó el abrigo de él en sus manos allí donde le sujetaba —quería arrancarme esto y seguir avanzando, ¿sabes? —Naruto sintió su corazón detenerse unos segundos.

—Sakura-chan...

—Lo lamento Naruto, yo... —trató de calmarse —lamento haber sido egoísta y no pensar en tus sentimientos, pero más lamento seguir siendo egoísta y querer que me sigas amando —_dilo, dilo, pasa el nudo de tu garganta_ —porque aunque intenté borrarlo, aún te amo —susurró entre hipidos.

Naruto empezó a temblar suavemente y después de forma incontrolable. Sakura frunció el ceño y busco su rostro; y allí estaba él, riendo mientras lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

—Sakura-chan —depositó un beso en la frente de ella —me has dado el mejor regalo de navidad-ttebayo —y acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla derecha de ella.

Sakura hizo lo propio y rozó su nariz con la de él.

—Te amo —susurró ella con suavidad —eran estas las palabras que quise decirte la vez anterior —Naruto unió sus frentes.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan —limpio las lágrimas que hacían caminos por las mejillas de ella —perdón por tardar tanto en regresar —y con suavidad, la besó.

Por ese breve lapso de tiempo la gripe había pasado a segundo plano, la intención inicial de él de darle su bufanda cuando la había visto se había ido al traste y lo único que quedaba era aquella sensación de felicidad y satisfacción de que eran correspondidos.

Sin saberlo, eran su milagro mutuo de diciembre.

—**Fin—**

Yo espero por todo lo que es sagrado que les guste, especialmente a ti Asuka-chan (**ASUKA02**). Ha sido un shot algo difícil de domar pero lo logré (?).

Como dije arriba, este _OneShot_ pertenece al **Concurso de Navidad** de la comunidad **Retos Fanfiction, **cuya regla es "_regalar_" este escrito a un tercero, estar ambientado en la navidad y especificar que pertenece a concurso y el foro de **Retos Fanfiction**. Para mi es un verdadero honor participar, de verdad que sí (_primera vez que participó en algo parecido_).

Para la concepción de la historia escuché muchas, muchísimas veces la canción de _**Miracles in December**_ que da nombre a este escrito del grupo **K-Pop EXO-K** (_la versión coreana del grupo, no la china_), cuya melodía me indujo más y más en el desarrollo de la misma. Confió de corazón en que les agrade el escrito y que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con **The Last**, el final del **Manga** y demás, sigan apoyando al **NaruSaku**.

Sin más que añadir más que una muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, que éste año que casi se marcha haya estado colmado de éxitos personales y que el siguiente que entrará solo sea la continuación de su crecimiento no sólo profesional, sino personal y espiritual, además de que "_espero disfruten este escrito y me permitan saber qué tal_", me despido...

_**¡Feliz Navidad & Próspero Año Nuevo!**_

¡Ja ne!


End file.
